


People Pleaser

by Zerotaste



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Bukkake, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Face-Fucking, First Time, Gang Rape, M/M, Masturbation, Pre-Canon, Spitroasting, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:47:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27450712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerotaste/pseuds/Zerotaste
Summary: Kazunari’s learnt that in order to be liked, you can’t rock the boat; you have to be chill with everything and just go along with want others want. When a group he’s been invited to hang out with subject him to a test to see if he’s worthy of their friendship, he can’t bring himself to say no.
Relationships: Mob Male Characters/Miyoshi Kazunari
Comments: 9
Kudos: 44





	People Pleaser

**Author's Note:**

> Back when I finished the initial lot of main story in A3 I was like, well, Kazunari surely has a lot of mob content in at least the JP side of the fandom because of his inability to disagree with people and fear of being disliked. I was sorely disappointed when this wasn’t the case. Eventually I had to get off my ass and fill this gap myself. 
> 
> Is this the fic version of a typical mob doujin but with hotter guys? Yes. It’s trashy as fuck but if you’re here after reading the tags, you know what you’re getting into.

Checking between his phone screen and the surrounding area he narrows his eyes. _‘You have arrived at your destination’_ , sure he has but is he really at the right place? Did he input the wrong address or something? Cause like, the building looks run down and abandoned, nothing like how they’d made it sound. It’s not like Kazunari can’t appreciate the aesthetic value of a place like this, it would be right at home as part of a study on urban decay but it’s far from what he had expected. When the leader of the group had told him to meet them at their usual hangout spot and thrown him an address, he’d imagined something more lively; something more fitting their general vibe as fashionable, well connected guys from wealthy families. Not that he wants to get into their group because of those reasons; he just, wants to be liked by everyone, you know?

Snapping a selfie in front of the building, he pulls a funny expression so that if he has got the wrong location it’s something to laugh over later. At least he looks good in the selfie even with the funny face, his style contrasting with the faded paint and boarded up windows in the frame behind him. Welp, nothing for it. Opening LIME he sends the image to the guy who’d sent him the address.

_‘Heya man~! I got the right place?_ _(_ _・・。_ _)_ _ゞ_ _’_

Hitting send, he approaches the building. The door at the front does seem to be unlocked and doesn’t creak nearly as much as he expected when opening it. Maybe this is some kind of test of courage hazing thing they’re doing to make sure he actually fits in? Whatevs, that’s kinda fun if so. Stuff like that is a riot. He can totes pretend to be scared of someone in a ghost costume jumping out if it’ll get the others laughing and thinking he’s a great time.

_‘You got it! Come up to the 2nd floor.’_

Right then, defs not got the location wrong then. Despite the appearance of the outside, it still has working electricity, lights guiding him to a staircase that doesn’t look nearly as abandoned as the building’s exterior. Voices trickle down from above as he begins his ascent and he smiles to himself. Sweet, totes in the right place and everyone sounds like they’re having a good time already. It’s time for the real life of the party to join them.

“Yo! Kazunari, you made it!” A hand slaps him on the back as he enters the room. Okay from up here he gets what they mean. From the outside it’s nothing but inside it’s pretty nicely kitted out. A great place to hang out and party, it’s pretty sweet really. 

“I did! You shoulda warned me that it’d look like that from outside, I was totes expecting it to match how sick it is in here.” Making eye contact with the others in the room he shares his bright smile. Each of them looks a few years older than him. He hopes they don’t mind that he’s still a third year high schooler when they’ve clearly long since graduated. “Like damn, how’d you even find this place?”

“Yu’s family owns it but never use it so he asked if he could turn it into a hangout spot ‘til they need it again or get rid of it.” There’s a gesture thrown towards one of the guys in the room and Kazunari waves, assuming him to be Yu. He doesn’t really know anyone here. A slightly older friend had thought they might get along because everyone here is some kind of artsy type. Since Kazunari is the absolute friend making expert that he now is, he’d managed to get an invite to hang out with them. From friendless to making friends with like, zero sweat, his middle school self would be in awe.

“Oh for real? Seriously cool.” He can feel all eyes on him as he enters the room properly. He doesn’t stand out too much here, trendy hairstyles, piercings and the latest clothes are just the norm. He’s defs fitting in easy, these guys seem like his kinda people. “I’d love to have a studio in a place like this one day, lotsa space for canvases and out of the middle of the city so you can just get super in the zone and paint, you know?”

“Oh so that’s who you are.” A guy speaks to him from a couch as though he’s just put two and two together between Kazunari and whatever he’s heard about him. “You actually any good or just like, high school arts class bullshit?”

He laughs as he finishes the comment and Kazunari can’t help but feel like he’s being mocked. 

“I’m like, way good.” Unlocking his phone he taps on gallery to bring up recent projects he’s been working on. “Probs going to Amabi after graduating, thinking of doing traditional Japanese painting? Idk tho, there’s still time to decide, I kinda wanna just do everything.”

As he goes to make his way over to the couch a hand lands on his arm and another plucks his phone out of his hand. Rude. If he’s just walked into a group of thugs by accident then he’s seriously gone and messed up because he is the opposite of good at throwing a punch. His body has a hard enough time maintaining any fat on it, let alone muscle.

“Hang on you two, we’ve gotta make sure you fit in here before you go getting all cosy with everyone.” As he watches his phone get thrown out of reach and onto an empty spot on a couch, he tries not to think too much about how things seem like they’re about to go way wrong. “Just a little test, I’m sure you’ll pass with flying colours.”

As he smiles, he feels his lips twitch a little nervously. He doesn’t wanna make any assumptions but all of a sudden he’s getting major bad vibes from this guy. He can’t just back down though, he wants to be accepted by this group. Imagine if news that he couldn’t click with them got back to the friend who’d suggested they’d get along in the first place? Total disaster.

“Sounds kinda hype.” He supposes it does make sense, to them he’s just some random high schooler who despite his impressive circle of friends, is still just freshly turned 18 year. Kazunari’s probably just some brat in their eyes. Proving himself should be no biggie though, he’s got this. “So like, what is it? I’m like way weak so if I have to arm wrestle any of you or something I’m defo not passing.”

He laughs at his own joke while hands land on his shoulders. Even as a chill runs through him and he’s pushed to his knees, he keeps it up. Don’t let them know you’re a bit nervous about this, don’t say no to anything and don’t rock the boat. Just go along with what they want, smile and joke and they’ll like you. That’s how it goes. 

“You’ve got a good face but you talk a lot don’t you?” A hand moves from his shoulder to his jaw, cupping it and as a thumb brushes over his lips he can’t quite suppress a shiver. 

All of a sudden it’s dawning on him just what this test might consist of. He’s not stupid, he can figure this out given the clues; he’d have to be an idiot to not be able to figure it out. A compliment to his appearance, being forced to his knees, a comment on how much he talks and the finger on his lips… This is dangerous and not in the good way. He’s never done anything like that before, it’s not like he’s against being with a dude, but not like this. He doesn’t want his first time doing something like this to be in a room of strangers to gain access to a new group of friends, but he can’t say no. Nausea twists within him at that realisation. He can’t say no. If he says no then they’re going to hate him, so even as hands move to the belt of the man in front of him and what’s expected of him is confirmed, he doesn’t budge. Instead he licks his lips nervously and pushes his hair back behind his ears.

“There we go, a pretty guy like you’s probably been on his knees a lot already, huh?” His feels like his heart is in his throat as the guy’s fly is tugged down and his pants shoved off his hips. While he already knows backing out is out of the question, the horror and disgust he feels as the guy wraps his hand around his soft cock is overwhelming. Bite that back Kazunari, it’s not that bad, he’s way handsome himself so it’s not like it’s the worst way things could be turning out. It’ll be fine, he’s got this! 

Smiling weakly up at him he tries to act confident. Yeah, loads of times before, sure. Maybe it’s not so bad if everyone here went through the same thing to get involved with this group. That way, while it’s humiliating and sickening, everyone else has been in the same boat as he is right now. His smile is broken by fingers working his lips further apart and as he lets his jaw fall open, he can’t help but feel slightly tearful. It’s his last chance to back out and get out of here but rather than do that, he sticks out his tongue to lap at the head of the cock coming towards him. If they want him to be some kind of experienced slut then he’ll play the part they want.

“There we go, no way a guy that looks like you hasn’t sucked cock before.” He can feel it start to stiffen already as it’s pressed against his mouth.

Disgust washing over him, he pushes back the foreskin with his lips before taking it further into his mouth. Sucking at the length gently, he tries to zone out of his surroundings. Maybe he can pretend that this is part of a fantasy that he’s jerking off to, he’s had fantasies about guys before, this is just one of those. Reassuring himself, he manages to reach the base of the still half hard cock and holds himself there. Sucking harder and tongue working the underside until he feels it twitch. As gradually it gets harder, he has to move back, keeping the tip of it away from the back of his throat. With the already twisting nausea inside of him, he feels like the second it touches there, he won’t be able to keep himself from vomiting.

“Good boy.” A hand strokes through his hair too gently as he praises him, it’s as disarming as it is disgusting. He’s getting praise, that’s good right? It means he’s impressing him. It shouldn’t take too long to get him off and then they can put this all behind them and forget it ever happening. “You look like you were made for this.”

Slowly his hips start to move, rocking slowly into Kazunari’s mouth. Quickly he learns that he has to breathe purely through his nose and quickly he learns that as his cock reaches full hardness he can’t take as much of it as he’s being wanted to. Each lazy thrust into his mouth forces him to take more than he’s comfortable with, his head jerking back as he feels the head of it reaching the back of his throat. To try not to seem like he’s far less experienced than he’s pretending to be, he lifts a hand, wrapping it around the base and covering what he can’t take into his mouth. It seems to satisfy for the moment; the breathing above him is picking up and over his tongue, he feels a spill of saltiness.

Voices around the room chatter, words only just reaching Kazunari’s ears as he does his best to seem eager. Slowly as he swallows around the length, his own head movements now working in time with the thrusts, he begins to take him deeper. Is not as bad when he works himself up to it. Relaxing his throat and closing his eyes he manages not to choke immediately as he feels the head breach where he’s been trying to keep it away from. When he hears a low moan from above, he’s proud of himself in a sick and twisted way; he can do this, it’s no sweat. If someone asks him to do it again in the future, maybe the idea won’t be quite as sickening.

As though he’s flipped a switch the pace picks up; hips fucking steadily faster into his mouth. He feels like he needs a breather but instead he gets the opposite. A hand reaches down, grabbing his wrist and pulling his hand away from his cock. Anxiety flaring within him, he loses concentration for a moment, gagging around the dick as he forgets to relax his throat as it pushes in deeper than before. He’s going to have to keep completely with it now, without the buffer of his hand there’s a lot more length being forced into his mouth and there’s no way for him to stop it. Choking yet again he feels tears spill past his lashes, the guy’s relentless but there’s something disturbingly satisfying about the fact Kazunari’s managing to make him feel so good.

“Ever since I saw your inst-” His voice cuts off as he groans loudly. “-knew I had to get you like this.”

The words send a twisted burst of joy through him. He shouldn’t like hearing that, not with the guy’s cock being forced down his throat over and over and tears running down his cheeks, but hearing that from his pictures alone he managed to get this guy wanting him… it feels good. He’s wanted. He knows he’s wanted, that’s what this entire façade that he’s forced himself into becoming is about. He’s still uncertain sometimes in how well he’s doing with it though; hearing words like that not only fills him with validation, but also see the first, shameful hint of arousal run through him.

“Just a little more…” Trailing off into a shaky breath, he pushes the full length of his cock into Kazunari’s mouth.

Gagging does no good, the hand in his hair holds him in place as the streams of tears running down his face get stronger. He hates this, he hates it so much but despite that he can feel himself getting more turned on. Why is getting used like this getting him hard? Why does feeling another burst of saltiness over his tongue as the guy finally lets him pull back, build arousal and not nausea within him. The thing that makes him feel the sickest is the fact he knows a twisted part of him is starting to actually enjoy this. Allowed to pull off fully, he breaks into a coughing fit, spit falling from his lips and onto the rug beneath him. He’s making a complete and utter mess of himself. 

Despite the aching of his jaw or how raw his throat feels, he goes right back to it as soon as he can, not wanting to undo the good work he’s already done. His tight pants grow tighter as he hears another moan from above as he takes his cock into his mouth once more. His eyes sting as they fall closed once more and he pushes himself to take as much of his length as he can without choking again. He can tell he’s getting close. Will he want him to swallow? He readies himself for that, preparing to have to drink down his full release. 

There’s a groan, a hand landing in his hair again and fingers tightening in the bleached blonde strands as the dick in his mouth throbs. Heavy musk and salt spill over his tongue as he pulls back, hand jerking Kazunari’s head backwards by the hair as he forces himself to swallow the cum that’s spilt over his tongue. He knows he grimaces as it slides down his throat but the alternative isn’t that much better. The next shot lands over a closed eye, getting caught in his eyelashes and dripping down a cheek grossly. It’s warm, it’s slimy and something about it has Kazunari’s hand itching to reach between his own legs and rub himself through his jeans. As more cum paints his face, mixing with the spit and tears already covering it, he hears himself give a small moan without even realising he’s doing it. Nothing about this should be turning him on.

“There we go, not too bad huh.” Slowly he tries to open his eyes, one refusing as cum sticks his eyelashes together. With one eye he catches the satisfied expression on the guys face and registers movement around the room. “Now I think some of our friends got a little worked up watching that, they might want a turn too, I think.”

Dread sinks in as he realises what that means. There had to be about seven or eight of them in the room and he’s going to have to suck them all off? He should say no to that, he really should but he’s gotten this far. He knows what to do now and not to mention, he’s hard himself. Maybe being turned on will make it easier, maybe. He doesn’t want them to hate them because he gave one of them special attention and not the rest. Reaching up, he clears the cum away from his other eye, careful not to clean himself up too much. If he came on his face then that was probably for a reason, Kazunari knows better than to try and clear it all off.

They’re all starting to close in now, jeers and comments of approval reaching his ears as someone else steps in front of him to take his turn. He can’t bring himself to take in his face, smiling blankly up at him as he hears his fly being pulled down and opening his mouth obediently as the head of the next cock is dragged across his cheek. Just as before he accepts it between his lips he pauses, a little surprised that this time there’s no need for him to suck him to hardness. Just watching him sucking someone off had gotten him like this? Yet again he feels arousal spike at something he knows shouldn’t get him going. If he wasn’t afraid of rejection and desperate for acceptance he wouldn’t be doing this at all; he’d have turned around and walked right out of here as soon as he figured out what was going on. Instead, as the guy thrusts in deep with no consideration for his own comfort, he hears himself moan.

“Getting into it, huh?” A foot presses down on his cock and he feels his throat contract around the cock in his mouth at the sudden stimulation. Fighting against the instinct to gag he forces himself to relax, another moan leaving him as the foot presses down again. “Someone get his pants open, I wanna see the slut’s hard dick as I facefuck him.”

He doesn’t even try to resist as he hears someone crouch down at his side and hands move to his belt. His feelings are conflicting as his fly is tugged down and the constriction of his jeans and boxer briefs is removed as his shameful arousal is exposed for everyone in the room to see. It’s so good to not be trapped any more but he can hear the talk around him. The voices mention how much of a whore he is, how he has to have been fucking his way around the city and how they’re surprised they haven’t run into him sooner. Beside him someone grabs one of his hands to bring it to his own cock, behind him a hand gropes his ass. In every which way he’s just their plaything. He doesn’t resist at all and hearing the reactions and discussions from those around him have him trying his best not to moan around the dick in his mouth once again. He really is just a filthy slut and he’s doing nothing to prove them all wrong.

“I wanna get him on his hands and knees.” The man who speaks he assumes is the one groping his ass. “Needa get a piece of this.”

“Better not fuck him so hard he gives up on sucking dick.” Mouth empty he hears himself panting as he gives into the demand without questioning. He doesn’t want to lose his virginity like this; not without a say in things and in the middle of a room of onlookers. Despite that, he still can’t bring himself to resist as he moves to his hands and knees and hands tug his pants off his hips.

“He’s probably used to that, right, what was it? Kazunari?” A sharp crack sounds and sharp pain flares through a cheek as a hand connects through his ass. Kazunari has to bite his own tongue not to moan at the pain. At least with a dick in his mouth his sounds are muffled. “Someone get me some lube and a couple of condoms.”

Again there’s a cock in his mouth and his thoughts are pulled back to focusing on that. He’ll face the reality of what’s going on behind him when he feels it. There’s so much else to focus on right now. It’s a struggle to remember to breathe properly as hips fuck into his mouth and difficult to balance as one of his hands is lifted from the floor and placed back on the dick he’d been jerking off before. Everything is a blur of pleasured and lewd sounds, arousal and underlying disgust. Thoughts of this moment are going to haunt him, playing on his mind at the worst of times and as of right now, he can’t tell if they’re going to break him or leave him hard and needy, being exactly the kind of slut the guys around him are insisting he is.

So caught in the atmosphere around him, it’s not until he feels a slick, latex covered finger slide between his cheeks that he realises there’s been movement towards the guy behind him taking his ass. As the tip of it presses against his entrance, wills himself to relax. He’s experimented with this a bit, he knows he has to relax for it not to hurt but it’s so different feeling someone else’s finger press inside. It’s also so much harder to stay relaxed when a fresh batch of tears spill from his eyes as he chokes again, mixing with the cum on his cheeks in a gross combination that drips down towards his chin.

“You can do it, just need a little more, you can take me being rough, right?” He doesn’t know that he can. Not while his attention is split between three different men and the finger inside him curls inwards, giving him his own burst of pleasure. 

His moan turns into a gagging sound as he’s forced to take too much too fast but there’s no holding back. Each and every thrust has him taking almost his entire cock. Kazunari feels like his jaw is about to fall off and like he won’t be able to swallow anything for days. This is only the beginning though. He knows those around him are lazily pumping their own dicks and the man whose cock Kazunari’s clumsily jerking off himself will likely be the next to slide between his lips. Just as he prepares himself to have to swallow down cum once more, his mouth is free and the slick sounds of a hand working a cock come from in front of him.

Keeping his eyes shut tight, he tries to keep his lips closed too, but a second finger pushing into him from behind catches him by surprise. Just as a pleasured groan comes from above him, his own lips fall open in a gasp, the cum that splatters over them managing to reach his tongue and filling his mouth with the taste once more. Quickly shutting them and keeping them that way, he feels his fringe weighed down with another shot. By the end of this he doubts there’ll be an inch of his face and surrounding hair that isn’t covered in it. If there’s no shower here, he has no idea how he’s getting home. There’s no way he can leave here looking like he just stepped off the set of a porn shoot.

As soon as the man in front of him has stepped away, the one who’s been using his hand moves into his place and someone else steps forward to use his hand. It’s like an endless cycle. All of them are going to use him in one way or another. The loud moan that leaves his lips at the fingers inside him curling into his prostate again is cut off as his mouth is filled with the new cock and without even realising he’s doing it, his hips shove back against the fingers for more.

“Getting needy then, huh?” Fingers pull out of him as he speaks. He barely paid any attention to Kazunari’s pleasure but it’s just enough that rather than horror filling him at the idea of his dick pushing into him next, he’s filled with a desperation to have something inside him again. “Relax, I’ll give you what you need.”

It’s shocking how fast he’s gone from being disgusted by having this all forced on him to being impatient for the guy behind him to finish getting a condom on and apply more lube. He’s a people pleaser, that’s the personality he’s adopted, so is it really so strange that he’d end up pleasing people like this too? Maybe it was inevitable, flirting with guys and girls alike, he was bound to end up in this situation eventually. At least next time it happens he’ll be prepared, he knows how it all goes. He won’t have to be pushed to his knees. He’ll get down there willingly and show off just how good he is at going alone with the flow and having fun. Maybe it’ll make having people like him even easier with that up his sleeve.

Feeling the head of the cock behind him press against his entrance he wills himself to relax. It feels so hot, even through the latex and as it presses inside, the stretch overwhelms him. Even though the man fucking his mouth is taking it a lot easier than the last, he feels more tears drip down his face from the intensity of having something so large pushed inside him. It’s so much more than fingers and he’s caught between loving that and wanting it out because it’s just too much. The thought of how much he doesn’t want to be losing his virginity in this kind of situation doesn’t even register anymore. All he can think about is how he’s being stuffed full and pleasing the cocks in his hand and mouth.

Mind in a haze, it’s not until he feels hips pressing flush against his ass that he registers just how deep inside him the dick is. He feels like he needs a break to breathe through it and adjust but while the guy using his mouth right now is a lot kinder than the last, he doesn’t seem to be too keen to give him that. His thrusts into Kazunari’s mouth don’t let up as he tries to take in as deep breaths through his nose as possible. It’s so difficult to manage everything going on at once. His chest shudders with every breath he takes in and as he feels the man inside him slowly pull out, he has to move his mouth off the cock he’s been sucking.

The first thrust is powerful, catching him half way between pleasure and pain as his hips slap against Kazunari’s ass. If he hadn’t pulled off he’d definitely be choking right now. Dropping the hand from jerking off the other guy, he tries to stabilize himself as a steady and punishing rhythm begins. Each thrust is selfish, hard and fast. Unlike the small glances of pleasure when he’d been fingering him, there’s no attention paid to that now but slowly as he gets used to the stretch of his cock and the brutal way he fucks him, he begins to find some enjoyment in it. Maybe it’s just the enjoyment of being used as a fucktoy combined with the tiny glimpses of gratification every time his prostate gets the slightest stimulation but it’s starting to feel somewhat good.

A hand under his chin reminds him of his previous task and letting his lips fall open and his other hand leave the floor he gets back to work. It’s so much harder to cope with the dick in his mouth now that he’s being fucked like this, and to keep balance on just one hand but he manages. A moan comes from the man in his mouth and he doesn’t even need to steel himself for the taste this time. The taste of precum and cum linger on his tongue from the previous guys he’s taken and as he feels the cock down his throat throb and a shot release directly down it, he swallows on instinct. It’s still not a taste he’s fond of and still one he’d rather not taste but thankfully this guy too, is dedicated to painting his face. Pulling out roughly, Kazunari’s eyes snap shut fast as warmth yet again splatters over his skin and weighs down his hair. 

He feels like he’s starting to lose count. Another cock’s in his mouth, another one is in his hand. The man inside him fucks him faster and harder as depraved moans spill from his lips; Kazunari knows he’ll be coming soon too and when he does, he’ll be replaced by someone else. He feels like his mind has shut off and his body is just acting on its own now. His own moans muffle around the dick in his mouth and add to the thoroughly obscene atmosphere that’s taken hold. He’s disgusting, not just because of how easily he let himself get into this situation but from the state he’s in as well. As his pleasure’s picked up he’s started to feel himself sweat, shirt soaking through with it and adding to the mess of bodily fluids already dripping down his face.

There are still words being said, names he’s being called but he can’t make sense of the words. Inside him he feels a throbbing, before the thrusting stops and hips press flush against him. He’s still so far from orgasm himself but there’s something so gratifying about having made yet another person cum. So quickly his thinking has gotten twisted. Shouldn’t he still be feeling disgust at this all?

As the guy inside him pulls out, there’s another hand on his ass groping it roughly before he makes out the sound of a condom being rolled on. 

“Lend me his mouth for a sec, I got a drink for him.” There’s laughter as he’s moved away from the cock in his mouth by his hair and his head is tilted back.

He barely has time to register what’s going on. As the pulling on his hair causes him to gasp, the condom is tipped upside down above his mouth, the contents quickly dripping between his lips.

“Gross dude, I gotta put my dick back in there now.” One of them shoves the other playfully, knocking off his aim and seeing the rest land on Kazunari’s shoulder. So much for keeping his clothes clean.

“You’re not the first guy to fuck his mouth, you don’t think there’s been no cum in there already?” They both laugh as Kazunari swallows, his throat feeling sticky and catching as it settles there. He really needs a glass of something to wash it down.

The banter becomes far less important as he feels another cock pressing against his entrance. This time there’s no overwhelming stretch nor need to go slow. It slides in easily, as if he was made for it. Everyone around him seems to think he was, they’re all treating him like something just made for their own satisfaction, not even as a real person anymore. After this they’ll like him though, right? Even if he has to do this again to secure his place as a person they like, it wouldn’t be so bad, he’s getting used to it now. 

As his ass, mouth and hand continue to get used, exhaustion starts to hit him strongly. With himself still hard, the hints of pleasure are just enough to keep him going and he’s able to fight off the way his body shakes and his balance sways. Another load of cum splatters his face and hair and yet again the rotation moves. This has to be the last lot. He’s on the final stretch now, just a little bit more. Everything blurring and mixing into one depraved mess, it’s hard to separate one thing from another. He knows his mouth is being fucked again, his hair is being filled and his hand being thrust into. He also knows that the cock pounding into his ass, while satisfying him more than the last, isn’t going to be enough to get him to cum. That’s all he can really register though. No words make it through to him, nor movements in the room aside from the four of them involved right now.

Whether it’s because of the state of his mind right now or how pent up the last few guys were after watching for so long, they seem to be taking a lot less time. The heavy flow of precum onto his tongue and loud sounds from above him give away that it’s not much longer before he’ll be feeling cum landing on him again. From behind he’s sure that this man too has gotten louder faster and is losing his control far before the other guy had. Maybe that’s all just in Kazunari’s mind though, maybe he’s spent just as long with these guys as he has with the others. He can’t tell; time doesn’t flow properly in the bubble of depravity he’s caught in.

Feeling the cock in his mouth pulse, he feels a throb of arousal through his own. Is he getting off just at the idea of being cum on now? Have they managed to condition him that much since he got here? Whatever, letting the cock fall from between his lips he tilts his face up towards it, ready to catch yet another load on it. By now he’s sure there isn’t any skin not coated in a nasty, slimy film. As he feels cum hit his face, he knows it’s just adding to the layers of it that will slide and drip down grossly once he tilts his face down once more. Wiping his cock off in Kazunari’s hair, he feels a final shot of cum release directly into it. He must look like something out of a gangbang AV by now.

All too soon, the guy in his ass follows, pounding in almost erratically, he can tell he’s getting close. His hips slap against his own so loudly and the sounds that leave his lips are completely raw and honest. Second hand falling to the floor as the man who’s been using it steps backwards out of it, he finds himself pushing back against the cock inside him, shoving it deeper and adjusting the angle to be more than what he needs. Finally he’s getting something proper out of that, moans spill heavily past his own lips and he feels so thankful that rather than pushing himself between kazunari’s lips, the man in front of him seems content just to kneel before him, jerking off within centimetres of his face.

And then it stops.

Hands drop from his hips and the cock inside him pulls out. He feels so empty, so needy and so confused. He only gets his answer when he feels his shirt being shoved up his back and hears a condom being pulled off only to be replaced by the frantic sound of another person jerking off over him. Ah, so he wants to decorate him too then. With a low grunt, heat hits his lower back and ass, jet after jet of cum hitting his skin and ensuring that it’s not just his face that’s been made a mess of. If Kazunari wasn’t so exhausted and so unbalanced he’d have a hand on his own cock, working himself desperately towards his own climax but instead he sways slightly where he still kneels on his hands and knees. Looking in front of him, his eyes settle on the cock just out of reach of his mouth. For some reason this guy doesn’t seem to want to use it, maybe he’s put off by just how many others have today. Kazunari guesses he can’t blame him for that, he has been well used.

As a grunt leaves his lips and a hand grips Kazunari’s hair to hold him in place, he lets his eyes fall closed for what will be the last time today as the final guy in the group releases onto his face. He doesn’t know what he expects from having gotten all of them off in one way or another. There’s no cheer and no round of applause, just the rest of the man’s load and a rough ruffle on his hair before he stands up and steps back. It feels kind of empty. 

Sitting back up onto his knees, he brings a hand up to yet again clear cum away from his eyes so he can open him. He can feel the cum dripping off his chin landing on his shirt but he can’t act fast enough to avoid that, at least that should be fairly easy to wash out. Everyone around him still has their eyes fixed on him as he takes in the crowd. One thing in particular seems to be catching their attention and it’s the one thing Kazunari’s body is urging him to pay attention to too. Giving as much of a smile as he can muster back to his audience, he wraps a hand around his cock, moaning loudly as finally, it gets the attention it’s been begging for.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen someone handle so many guys like that outside of porn.” Someone’s voice comes, he doesn’t know which. His eyes flutter shut from the pleasure of being able to finally indulge himself.

“You’re still in school too right, Kazunari?” He gives a half hearted nod, a breathy sigh leaving him as his hand picks up the pace. “Fuck, wish there’d been guys like you around when I was in school.”

“You sure that wasn’t you?” Another voice banters back.

“Oi, shut it.” Maybe he’d laugh at their retorts in another situation or feel relieved that he isn’t the only one here who’s easy but his mind is so focused on following what he needs to at last get off.

“Hey, he’s a bit of a mess right?” Yet another voice joins in, adding to the background noise. “Might give you a bit of a shower Kazu, you deserve at least that much.”

Yeah he’ll definitely need one of those after this. Sucking in a desperate breath and feeling his chest shudder he knows he’s getting really, really close. It’d be shameful to be so desperately jerking off in front of a crowd of older guys in any other situation but after all that’s happened he can’t bring himself to be ashamed at all. There are footsteps approaching as he feels things kick up another notch, someone’s standing really close and it sounds like clothes are being moved but no one’s told him to stop. All of them seemed to be into him getting himself off so surely it’s okay for him to cum he’s so, so close. Just a tiny bit more.

Hot water sprays against his hair and he opens his eyes in shock. Only to shut them tight a moment later as the smell hits his nostrils. Nausea hits him all over again as he realises that the fluid that’s flattening down his hair and washing the cum off his skin is someone pissing on him but his hand won’t stop moving. No matter how disgusting this is, he can’t get himself to stop seeking out his climax. 

With just a couple more pumps of his hand and a sob that’s muffled by his refusal to part his lips, he feels it hit. It’s ultimately unsatisfying, weak and pathetic. Another sob leaves him and he feels his body shake not from pleasure, but from disgust. The stench of urine cancels out the smell of sex that had been lingering in the air. Heavy and sickening, there’s no escaping it as it soaks into his hair, his clothes and coats his skin. A satisfied moan leaves the lips of the guy using him as a urinal and he can hear low whispers from the others over the splashing of piss against his face.

Has he really done anything to get them to like him today? They’re probably as disgusted by him now as he is by himself. Adjusting how he sits he brings his knees up to his chest, curling himself into a ball as another sob wracks his body. Despite the fact he’s clearly crying, the stream doesn’t stop, continuing to drench him and grow the puddle he sits in until it begins to taper off naturally. He’s pathetic, isn’t he? Up until now he’s had such good luck with this persona, he’s never had to do anything like this but maybe that was all just dumb luck. Maybe he doesn’t deserve popularity and friends after all.

More footsteps come towards him and he braces himself for someone else to empty their bladder on him. His entire body’s already dripping with piss, what’s another lot really? He’s already in a revolting state. When they don’t, when he hears someone open their mouth to talk, he finds himself flinching. So this is what it takes to break him?

“Hey, look sorry about him, Kazunari?” His voice is kinder but Kazunari’s forehead is still pressed tightly into his knees. “Look at me?”

Fingers gripping his legs tightly, he can’t believe he let himself be so stupid. He doesn’t even know what to do in this situation. Despite everything that’s happened today, he still doesn’t actually want them to dislike him. Maybe they dislike him anyway, he’s pretty sure nothing that’s happened today is something that people who like you would ever do. Slowly though, he lets himself look up and despite the tears streaming down his cheeks, manages a shaky smile as he takes in the face of the guy who first pushed him to his knees, the one who invited him here in the first place.

“We’ve got a real shower here, you can use that if you want.” Despite the mess he’s in there’s a hand on his shoulder, as if it’s a gesture of actual kindness. “We’ve got some spare clothes around too so you can get home in something clean. Leave your stuff here and pick it up next time you come hang out.”

Nodding weakly he doesn’t even process the fact that he’s still expected to hang out with them after everything they’ve done to him today. 

It’s not until Kazunari’s walking back down the street, away from the building in an assortment of other people's clothes and smelling like soap that he considers that maybe they don’t hate him. Maybe he’s not disliked. Maybe they were just using him but that doesn’t mean they hate him. He knows that what went down today, shouldn’t have, he knows that but it doesn’t mean he’s not liked. They liked him enough to want to fuck him at least. That’s got to be something?

In a pocket his phone buzzes and pulling it out he sees a message thanking him for coming over today. All of the logical side of him tells him not to reply. The nerdy introvert he’s tried to suppress since leaving middle school shouts at him to ignore the message and never respond. Even the new Kazunari that he is knows he shouldn’t, not after everything today. He’s going to be haunted by that. Every time he closes his eyes the memories are going to come flooding right back. He knows there’s no escaping what’s happened to him today but that for his own sake he should escape. He should run.

But then what about the other friend who put him onto them? What if he finds out he’s a loser who couldn’t handle hanging out with them for one session? What if they spread rumours about him being hard to get along with? What if they still like him now but doing this causes him to be hated?

With a shaking hand he unlocks his phone and goes against every shred of logic that he has.

_‘Haha! Totes wasn’t expecting that kinda thing to happen, hell of a way to welcome me to the group! I look forward to next time!! o(* >ω<*)o’_

As he presses send his head drops forward and his shoulders slump. Anything to be liked, right?

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another fic destroying my reputation in this fandom huh?


End file.
